Deuce and Logan Make Love
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Just as the title implies, a shared intimate moment between Deuce and Logan.


**Ever since I've read one the most recent Deuce/Logan hotness from terbodc1980, I've wanted to get my hands on this pairing, and now I've finally gotten something done! It's nowhere near as hot as his, but since I finally found the time/inspiration to squeeze it out…**

** Absolutely no plot. Just the two of them making out and making love.**

** Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Deuce felt like his entire face was on fire and that his heart would force its way out of his chest and race around the room. Logan was in all fours above him, and they were both breathing hard. The heat that had pooled in his cheeks spread through his whole body when Logan stroked his cheek, thumb coming down to trace along his bottom lip. It was all so intimate and sweet, and so sexy that Deuce was pretty sure he could come just from Logan looking at him.

Their kisses were slow, Deuce sighing as he felt the fullness of Logan's lips pressing firmly against his own. He held onto Logan's shoulders, taking fistfuls of the skater's shirt as their kisses grew more fervent, hungrier, hotter. They were lightly rocking against each other, Deuce unconsciously lifting his legs high into the air, and rolling his hips in rhythm with Logan. He could feel how hard his friend was, the bulges in their jeans creating enough friction to burn the whole apartment down.

It wasn't just the feeling of their mouths repeatedly coming together just seconds after they parted, but the sound that really got Deuce going: the wet slosh of their tongues rolling around one another, interrupting the throaty moans trying to break free from their mouths, and the slight creak of the bed as their thrusting became even more vigorous.

Deuce's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he wrapped his legs tight around Logan's waist when his friend started sucking on his tongue so aggressively that it was like he was trying to suck it clear out of his mouth. Where in the world did Logan learn to kiss like this? Deuce had to pull away to catch his breath, but Logan continued the assault of ecstasy with his mouth, kissing down Deuce's neck, and biting down, hard. Deuce gasped. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

He could feel it, Logan gently sucking and pressing his tongue against the newly formed hickey. Oh God, he really hoped Flynn wouldn't notice, or his younger friend would tease him about it mercilessly. But just as quickly as the thought had entered his mind, it shot to the background, because Logan was pulling his shirt over his head, and kissing down his chest.

The skater sucked on Deuce's nipples so gently that Deuce couldn't help but whine, arching his back, trying to make Logan suck on them harder. He never knew that his nipples were so sensitive. Other than the time Ty had given him a "purple nurple," the small buds sitting on his chest had never been touched. So to have Logan introduce him to this other-worldly pleasure only to take his time and tease him with the tip of his tongue was absolute torture. He was shaking by the time Logan was kissing his navel and palming him through his jeans.

Of course Deuce jerked off – he was a teenage boy – but it wasn't like it was some daily routine that his body had to honor. The last time he came was probably a little over two weeks ago, still half-asleep in the middle of the night after a dream so vivid that he swore it was real. He wasn't even fully aware that his hand had made its way into his white briefs and he was fondling his hard cock and balls until his toes were curling, and his heart was racing. But even that fantasy didn't come close to the sensations coursing through his body as Logan eased down his jeans and pulled off his socks, leaving him just a pair of tight white briefs, before leaning down to suck his cock through the cotton.

Deuce had never gone farther than kissing with Dina. His dick was twitching under the confines of his briefs, and he was clutching at the bed sheets as he felt Logan's big wet tongue tracing down his shaft, and lapping against his balls. The embarrassingly high-pitched whimpers pouring from his mouth weren't even registering in his head because his fuse was already lit, his body convulsing as his dick shot a huge load of cum in his briefs. In the aftermath of his release, Deuce watched Logan pull his briefs down and start eating the cum from his underwear. If he wasn't getting so turned on, he would have been embarrassed that he had come so quickly.

They shared Deuce's cum, both boys moaning into each other's mouths as they used their tongues to taste Deuce's thick seed. Even after the last of it had vanished down their throats, their lips remained locked, Logan cupping Deuce's cheeks while their tongues dueled.

When it was Deuce's turn to explore Logan's body, he wasted no time in worshipping his friend's built torso, kissing and sucking on every inch muscle clenching under his tongue. He felt up Logan's arms while he sucked on the skater's pecs, smiling when Logan flexed them on purpose. Then he trailed his mouth lower until his mouth was surveying every inch of Logan's hard pecs. He wished his own body could be even a fraction as impressive.

But the time for gawking was delayed until he unbuttoned and unzipped Logan's jeans. His mouth was practically watering at the sight of the six inch circumcised cock, a full inch bigger than his own. Holding the large shaft by the base, Deuce worked his lips up and down the length, kissing it while he slowly stroked it, while Logan sighed and rocked back and forth. Pre-cum started to ooze from the slit, and Deuce didn't miss a beat, leaning down to lap at the clear fluid.

"Oh yeah, man, suck me," Logan whispered.

Logan's dick was a mouthful. It stretched Deuce's cheeks out, and made his gag reflex spasm a little, but he was determined to get Logan off, and make him feel as good as his friend had made him feel. He fisted what he couldn't take into his mouth comfortably, and sucked like his mouth was a vacuum. Sucking on Logan's balls also got his friend going, so very so often, he would dip down and tongue the sensitive nuts, feeling them churn with cum. That only increased his hunger for it, making him suck the tip of Logan's dick harder until he was rewarded with a huge load of cum. There was so much that Deuce couldn't swallow it all at once, and when he pulled off, a couple of ropes hit him in the face.

Geez, not only did Logan have a big dick, he came like a fire hose. Deuce was a little overwhelmed, but all it took was a couple more kisses to ease him back into comfort. Logan pulled his pants and boxer-briefs from around his ankles, and the two of them stretched out along the bed, kissing each other and rocking their sweaty bodies together. The only article between them was the blue knit-cap on Logan's head. And even though it covered up that gorgeous brown way hair that Deuce was dying to run his hands through, he thought it was kind of sexy that Logan had one thing on while his body was completely naked.

Getting his dick sucked was an indescribable sensation, and blowing Logan was incredible too, but when he felt Logan's tongue rolling around his hole, Deuce was shaking like his body was about to shut down from sensation overload. He hooked his hands behind his ankles to give Logan more room, and the new position allowed Logan to prod his tongue even more firmly against the small pucker, Deuce gasping when he felt the wet muscle actually slide inside him.

_No way! His tongue is in my butt! Oh God!_

Even though he had just come so intensely, Deuce already felt like he was on the verge of another explosive orgasm. Logan wasn't just licking him open. The skater was slobbering all over his hole, getting every inch of his entrance wet, before two long fingers wormed their way inside.

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, though he knew Logan's dick was a lot bigger than his fingers, and those six inches would stretch him to a fullness he wouldn't be able to fathom. But the image of himself lying on his back, Logan holding his legs as he thrust wildly into him, was way too hot to throw away.

And whenever a flash of discomfort shot across his face, Logan went into protective mode, halting his fingers, and using his free hand to caress Deuce's face, his stomach, stroke his hair. When Logan leaned in to kiss him, Deuce felt something different. With Logan's fingers curling inside to reach that small sweet spot that made his toes curl, the gentleness of Logan's kiss made his heart race a little faster, and not because he was so turned on that he couldn't think straight. It was something deeper than that, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

But before he had the chance to think about that too long, Logan withdrew his fingers and got on all fours, presenting his muscular round ass to Deuce. He unconsciously licked his lips as he watched his friend's pink pucker twitch, and his ass cheeks clench. Whoever thought a backside would be this enticing?

He didn't really know what he was doing, so he just mimicked what Logan had done, though he was significantly more tentative at first. But there was nothing gross about licking Logan open. The natural flavors of Logan's pucker bursting across Deuce's tongue. Soon, he was even more aggressive than Logan had been, taking fistfuls of those firm round ass cheeks while his tongue worked its way deeper and deeper into the tight orifice.

"Put it in me, man."

Did Deuce just hear Logan right? That was the last thing he had been expecting. But his dick was fully hard again, and he was watching Logan's hole contract and release, much more open than it had been a couple minutes ago. Deuce took a deep breath as he positioned himself behind Logan, and slowly pressed his cockhead inside his friend's butt.

The tightness was so incredible that Deuce thought he was going to come embarrassingly quickly again. He felt that familiar tingle in his balls, and his abs started to tighten, but he managed to hold off his release.

When he was fully buried inside Logan, he wrapped his arms around his friend, letting his hands trail up and down those muscles that made him sweat a little more. He could feel Logan shaking a little bit, and every so often, his anal walls would clench his dick like they were trying to snap it off, so Deuce took it upon himself to try and calm Logan down. He kissed the back of the skater's neck, rubbed his shoulders, and even sucked on his ear. Feeling Logan gradually relax made Deuce even more excited. They weren't saying anything, and yet he was learning how to give Logan's body what it wanted. It was like they were on the same wavelength.

The first couple thrusts were experimental, shallow and slow so they could both get accustomed to the new sensation. Deuce was desperately trying to distract himself from coming, while focusing on pleasuring Logan at the same time. He dug his fingernails into Logan's hips and started picking up speed, blushing wildly when he felt Logan start pushing back against him.

He was a goner. Once he started thrusting even faster, he couldn't stop. He cried out Logan's name as he humped his friend, shooting his thick seed inside Logan's warm welcoming ass. His front draped against Logan's back, and he squeezed the skater's chest until he unloaded all of his cum. Deuce's body had never felt so hot before.

But that heat reached whole new levels once they flipped positions, and Logan was thrusting into him. It took him a little longer to adjust, but after he got used to feeling Logan's throbbing six inches pulsing inside him, his body craved more.

Their fingers laced together, and their mouths connected while their sweat pooled between their naked bodies, Deuce and Logan were fully connected as they surrendered to nearly simultaneous mind-blowing orgasm.

While they caught their breath, Deuce watched Logan slip off his beanie, and take his hand, guiding it to his damp hair. Deuce blushed when Logan smiled at him, as he stroked that smooth brown hair sleek with sweat.

* * *

**I have to admit I liked the ending ^^**

**Even if the hotness wasn't where I would have liked it to be. But I'd love to hear what you all think!**


End file.
